gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Comeback
Comeback was the 13th episode of Season 2. It aired February 15. It is the first episode that Kurt Hummel has not appeared in, though he was mentioned. Plot Sue has fallen into a deep depression since her loss at the Cheerleading Regionals, which cost the Cheerios a spot at nationals. She attempts suicide (Sue- icde)by eating 'Gummy vitamins', but is suitably unimpressed when they don't work. Emma suggests to Will that he invite Sue to join the Glee club for a week to help her get out of her funk. Initially skeptical, Will eventually warms up to Sue and notices the Glee club has a positive affect on her. However, Sue secretly reveals that she wants to destroy the club from the inside in her diary. She does this by attempting to turn Mercedes and Rachel against each other. Angry, the girls have a vocal "diva-off" at glee club rehearsals and sing "Take Me or Leave Me." However, they admire each other's singing during the song and become friends again, to the dismay of Sue. Will then takes Sue to the Pediatrics Cancer unit at the local hospital where he sings once a month. Sue's demeanor softens, and she enjoys her visit. Sue becomes annoyed with the students' efforts at singing anthems, which will be the theme at regionals. Sue and the rest of the club sing a song of her own choosing. Finn and Rachel lead the club members and Sue in a rendition of "SING" by My Chemical Romance. Ultimately, Sue becomes a fan of the 'music within me' and takes a part-time position as the coach of Aural Intensity, much to Will's horror. Meanwhile, Rachel dresses Brittany in her own signature style of conservative dress to her make a social comeback at McKinley. This backfires when the rest of the female student body dresses like Rachel but claim that it was Brittany that made the style trendy. Sam forms a Justin Bieber tribute band to impress Quinn, and sings "Baby" to woo her from Finn. Earlier, Quinn lied to Sam that she did not kiss Finn but had saved his life by extracting a guball from a choking Finn's mouth. Artie and Mike are concerned that their girlfriends are coming down from a "Valentine's day high" and Puck wants to impress Lauren, so they join "The Justin Bieber Experience". Together they perform "Somebody to Love", and the boys suitably impress their girlfriends who show their affection. When Lauren becomes nervous about performing for the first time in front of the glee club, Puck suggests that during her solo she should imagine they are all wearing only their underwear. Starting off timid, Lauren eventually confidently sings "I Know What Boys Like" to the rest of the Glee club. Santana confronts Sam about his relationship with Quinn. She explains to Sam that he knows Quinn kissed Finn but that he was willing to believe her story to stay with her, and that he has an opportunity to show everyone that he is not a pushover. Santana then proceeds to proposition Sam. Quinn was impressed by Sam's Bieber-inspired performance but Sam confronts her about her encounter with Finn and states that he is now dating Santana. Finally, Rachel asserts that "Sing" will not be competitive enough at regionals, and suggests that the club write their own anthem. The other members disagree, but later Finn tells Rachel that he agrees with her and suggests that she is on a "comeback." Songs *'Baby' by'' Justin Bieber''. Sung by The Justin Bieber Experience. *'Somebody to Love' by Justin Bieber. Sung by The Justin Bieber Experience. *'Take Me or Leave Me' from Rent. Sung by Rachel and Mercedes. *'This Little Light of Mine '''by ''Harry Dixon Loes. Sung by Will, Sue and''' the hospital patients.' *[[I Know What Boys Like|'I Know What Boys Like']] by ''The Waitresses. Sung by Lauren. *'SING' by'' My Chemical Romance. ''Sung by New Directions with Sue Sylvester. (Main Song) Images strick-glee-gallery-14-2011-a-p.jpg|Sam and Artie during 'Somebody To Love' strick-glee-gallery-13-2011-a-p.jpg|Mike and Puck in 'Somebody To Love' strick-glee-gallery-15-2011-a-p.jpg|Puck - Same clothes as in 'Somebody To Love' strick-glee-gallery-10-2011-a-l.jpg strick-glee-gallery-12-2011-a-l.jpg tumblr_lfly1lre8K1qdhmz2o1_1280.jpg|'Somebody To Love' practice glee comeback.jpg tumblr_lfmziboLDL1qdlrqyo1_500.jpg sam.PNG|Sam in JB attire somebodytolove.jpg|Mike in Comeback tumblr_lfovuvJmjQ1qb82v1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lfn0ayIj0u1qdlrqyo1_500.jpg|Artie tumblr_lg087iN9My1qf29v6o1_500.jpg Comeback22.jpg Gleeee.jpg Tumblr lg085gS1f11qf29v6o1 500.jpg Comeback24.jpg tumblr_lg0927zImq1qfg8fuo1_500.jpg Comeback.jpg Puck11.jpg 165190_196210827059218_100000109051428_791144_4221321_n.jpg S2L.jpg vlcsnap-2011-02-09-17h13m44s181.png|Part of Laurens near-nude scene Screen shot 2011-02-12 at 1.50.49 PM.png|Brittany and Rachel Screen shot 2011-02-12 at 1.52.12 PM.png|The Glee club in their 'underclothes/underwear' Picture59-1.png|Reactions to Fat - Bottomed Girl Guest Stars and Recurring Cast Recurring Cast *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins Guest Stars *Charlene Amoia as Nurse Bailey Videos thumb|left|300px|Glee: BABY Sam serenaded Quinn thumb|right|300px|Rachel and Mercedes: Take me or Leave Me thumb|300px|left|Comeback Promothumb|right|300px|Sing ( FULL HQ STUDIO ) thumb|300px|right|I Know what Boys like ( FULL HQ STUDIO ) thumb|300px|left|Somebody to Love ( FULL HQ STUDIO ) thumb|right|300px|Baby (FULL HQ STUDIO) thumb|left|300px|Comeback Teaserthumb|right|300px|The Justin Bieber Experience thumb|left|300px|HD Silly Love Songs/Comeback Promo Category:Take Me or Leave Me Category:SING Category:Baby Category:Somebody To Love Category:Rent Category:My Chemical Romance Category:Season Two Category:Justin Bieber Category:Sam Evans Category:Quinn Fabray Category:I Know What Boys Like Category:Lauren Zizes Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Sue Sylvester Category:Artie Abrams Category:New Directions Boys Category:The waitress